Duel US vs UK
by DSBjahat
Summary: Pertandingan kehebatan negara antar US dan UK yang berhadiah 500 kardus mi instan, kira-kira siapa yang menang? SEKARANG CHAPTER 3 UDAH DIAPDEET! TEMANYA SPORT! *heboh sendiri meski caps rusak*
1. Chapter 1: Tayangan Anak

Disclaimer: Siapa ya? *digetok om Himaruya*

Rating: T

Warning: OOCness (terutama Vash), AU, Gaje, de el el. Silakan pembaca menilai sendiri.

* * *

"Yeah! Beri tepuk sebelah tangan yang meriah untuk acara spektakuler kali ini, Duel-antar-negara! Saya Antonio Carriedo, pembawa acara ganteng yang akan membawakan acara yang dibawakan pembawa acara keren yang membawakan acara yang dibawakan oleh saya!" katanya panjang-lebar plus belibet kayak Pak RT pidato di kebun binatang.

"Acara yang disponsori oleh I*domie, S*rimi, dan S*permi ini adalah acara yang menampilkan dua negara yang akan bertanding, memperlihatkan kelebihan dan kehebatan yang ada di negara masing-masing! Dan dua negara yang akan bertarung ini adalah, United Kingdom dan United States of America!" kata Antonio heboh di depan kamera. Penonton memberi applause entah karena kasihan atau apa.

"Dan di sini telah tersedia lima juri yang akan menilai negara-negara tersebut! Dari kiri, ada Roderich Edelstein, juri acara kontes musik dangdut se-RW yang paling spektakuler..."

Roderich, juri yang disebut itu melotot ke arah Antonio. Tapi dia juga berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah penonton yang bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya. Setelah itu Roderich duduk kembali.

"Lalu di sampingnya ada Francis Bonnefoy, yang terkenal sebagai kritikus masak di acara kondangan!" Penonton ngasih applause sementara Francis berdiri, dadah-dadahan ala Miss universe sambil nyium mawar. Mawarnya layu seketika.

"Dan di sini ada Kiku Honda, seniman berbakat yang juga merangkap sebagai ketua RW," Kiku membungkuk hormat selagi penonton masih bertepuk tangan.

"Feliciano Vargas, juara bertahan lomba makan pasta rasa kerupuk di acara tujuhbelasan Nesia," Feliciano melambaikan tangan dan kaki ke arah penonton yang masih juga tepuk tangan.

"Dan yang di ujung, paling akhir, adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, juri spektakuler yang jadi juri acara lomba balap karung beras sampai juri acara Miss Allien!"

Gilbert berdiri, membungkuk, dadah-dadahan, jumpalitan, nari balet, tapi gak disertai applause karena penonton udah capek tepuk tangan dan hanya bisa tepuk jari tengah saja.

"WTF," umpat Gilbert.

"Dan sekarang, inilah dia sang kontestan, personifikasi dari negara UK... Arthur Kirkland!" Antonio lagi-lagi ngomong (sok) heboh sampe ludahnya muncrat kena Roderich.

Penonton ngasih applause pake kaki. Antonio mendekati Arthur yang muncul dari sisi kiri diiringi lagu God Save The Queen.

"Ok, Arthur! Gimana rasanya tampil di acara spektakuler yang dibawa oleh saya?" tanya Antonio sok kenal sok dekat.

"Biasa aja, selama ini gue udah sering tampil di kontes-kontes di fic buatan author lain"

SFX petir pun muncul entah dari mana, wajah Antonio yang (sok) kaget di-zoom tiga kali dengan lebay-nya.

"Ja... jadi gitu, ehm..." Antonio berusaha nggak keliatan syok. "Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk melawan Amerika?"

"Gue udah siapin sepasukan bersenjata lengkap dengan musket, meriam, dll"

"Err.. Arthur, ini bukan perang KO, tapi ini kontes, kontes, k. o. n. t. e. s, KONTES!" Antonio membentak Arthur sambil memuncratkan ludahnya dengan lebay.

"Iya, iya, ah! Sewot banget sih lu!" Arthur ngacungin jari tengah bekas ngupil. "Persiapan gue... sederhana aja, nggak ribet-ribet amat," kata Arthur yang sebenernya gak mersiapin apa-apa.

"Sederhana gimana?"

"Ya itu, anu... sederhana, gitu deh. Gak seru kan kalau gue ceritain?"

Antonio balik ke tengah panggung. "Yah, begitulah komentar Arthur Kirkland. Sekarang, mari kita sambit kontestan lainnya, Alfred F. Jones!"

Penonton bertepuk tangan dan kaki. Alfred muncul dari sisi kanan diiringi lagu Star Spangled Banner. Antonio loncat-loncat ke arah Alfred.

"Halo!" sapa Alfred ramah ke arah penon... bukan, tepatnya ke arah kamera.

"Hai Alfred, gimana kabar pasar jengkol di Amerika sekarang?" tanya Antonio ala Jaka Sembung.

"Keuntungannya semakin meningkat setelah jengkol jadi isi burger terbaru di M**onals, hahahaha!" jawab Alfred sambil ketawa kayak penjahat di D*tektif C**an.

"Gimana persiapan kamu dalam mengikuti kontes ini?"

"Sebenernya kalau M**onals ikutan jadi sponsor, mungkin gue bisa menang. Tapi karena enggak, gue cuma ngarep do'a restu dari enyak-babe aja,"

"Oke, pemirsa!" Antonio balik ke tengah panggung. "Sekarang kita jelasin aturan main di kontes ini. Masing-masing negara harus mempertunjukkan salah satu hal yang tertulis di gulungan kertas yang akan dikocok. Misalnya, kalau yang tertulis "film", kalian harus menunjukkan film andalan negara masing-masing, okeh?"

Arthur dan Alfred mengangguk serempak.

"Lalu setiap juri akan menilai dengan angka lebih dari 0 kurang dari 11 atau dalam bahasa matematikanya {x|0x11}!" kata Antonio membuat stress bagi siapa yang akan menghadapi ulangan matematika.

"Angka penilaian ditulis di kertas penilaian yang nantinya akan di-scan ke komputer. Bagi penonton baik yang ada di studio maupun atau di WC Umum, kalian juga bisa mengirimkan vote lewat sms ke nomor saya yang tertera di tali sepatu saya atau untuk para pembaca juga bisa mengirimkan vote untuk mendukung Inggris atau Amerika melalui review. Tinggal tulis aja pilih Inggris/Amerika, gampang kan? Segampang memetik tomat dari kebun tetangga bukan?" kata Antonio sesat.

"Baiklah, oke, kita mulai babak pertama!" Antonio (sok) heboh lagi, dan penonton bertepuk tangan. BGM memainkan lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars, soundtrack sebuah film horor di Ethiopia.

"Babak pertama ini, hmm..." Antonio mengocok botol berisi gulungan kertas yang diambil dari rumah Bu Lurah waktu Pemilihan Ketua RW.

Sebuah gulungan kertas koran meluncur keluar. Antonio membacanya.

"Belakangan ini banyak sekali kasus anak-anak yang melakukan kejahatan, karena tidak dibina secara baik dan benar oleh kakek-neneknya. Salah asuh adalah poin utama dari kasus ini. Banyak sekali kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh orangtua, misalnya menyuruh anak belajar ketika waktunya bermain PS, menyuruh anak bermain PS ketika waktu belajar (gak bakal), membelikan handphone mahal yang author gak punya kepada anak berumur di bawah 12 tahun, membiarkan anak main di luar tanpa pengawasaan Satpol PP, dan yang lebih penting lagi, membiarkan anak kecil menonton anime R-18 lengkap dengan Yaoi ++. Entah kenapa kejadian ini begitu fenomenal, bahkan ada sebuah negara yang menayangkan anime remaja dan dewasa dalam tayangan anak. Seharusnya anak-anak diberi tontonan yang lebih wajar dan sesuai dengan umur mereka,"

Sebagian besar penonton tertidur di kursi masing-masing karena berita gak jelas yang panjang itu.

"Jadi... di babak pertama kali ini, US dan UK harus menampilkan tayangan anak yang sesuai untuk anak-anak di bawah usia sekolah! Tentu saja yang berasal dari negara kalian. Kami beri waktu 5 menit untuk mempersiapkannya" kata Antonio seenaknya mutusin.

'Tayangan anak? WTF? Emangnya di negara gue ada yang kayak gituan?' pikir Arthur sambil membongkar 1 dus berisi DVD bajakan.

'Superhero masuk tayangan anak gak ya? Tapi kalau buat prasekolah sih... gak pantes kayaknya,' pikir Alfred sambil makan 10 mangkok mi sponsor.

"Yak, waktu habis! Kami beri kesempatan untuk Arthur untuk menampilkannya!"

Diputarlah tayangan yang memperlihatkan 4 makhluk tak dikenal dengan tubuh berwarna-warni, ungu, hijau, kuning, dan merah. Tayangan itu menceritakan kegiatan-kegiatan makhluk tersebut di sebuah rumah di padang rumput. Terkadang mereka harus mengejar vacuum cleaner biru yang katanya 'nakal'. Ditayangkan oleh BBC. (nilai 100 buat yang bisa nebak itu tayangan apaan)

'Artwork, lumayanlah. Cerita, gue gak ngerti. Musik, kurang kayaknya,' Austria menorehkan angka 2 di kertas penilaian. Dasar pelit!

'Hmm, walaupun bodi karakternya kagak seksi sama sekali, tapi seenggaknya naked. Gue kasih nilai berapa ya?' pikir Francis.

Kiku menorehkan kertas diam-diam, author pun kagak bisa liat. Dasar pelit nih Kiku!

"Bagus, vee~" Feliciano langsung memberikan nilai 10.  
Gilbert? "Minggir sana, author! Pengen liat aja! Gak awesome banget! Syuh syuh!" Gilbert pun berusaha menyembunyikan kertas nilai, seperti Kiku.

"Kakak, kakak pilih siapa?" tanya Lily yang ada di bangku penonton kepada Vash yang tidur di sebelahnya. "Kakak?"

Vash bangun dengan mata sayu dan wajah merah. "Ah... Lily, kau cantik seperti bunga lili. Tralala trilili..." Vash nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. Habis mabuk kayaknya.

"Kakak?" Lily mulai ketakutan akan tingkah kakaknya yang di luar dugaan itu. "Tralala... trilili... aku mau gulali~~"

Roderich melempar biola ke wajah Vash. Tepat sasaran! BRAK! PRAK! PRANGG! TUING TUING! - kira-kira beginilah SFX-nya.

"Jangan ribut woi!" bentak Ludwig yang bangkunya berjarak 5 meter dari bangku Vash.

Tak memperdulikan keributan itu, Antonio masih memandu acara. "Berikutnya, giliran Alfred!" katanya sambil main hulahop.

Alfred menggenggam VCD warna hitam yang mencurigakan, dan memutarnya. Muncullah tayangan monster-monster baik hati musuh Ultraman yang berbulu lebat dan berwarna yang mengajarkan kreativitas, lagu, setidaknya pokoknya begitu.

Para juri menorehkan angka di kertas masing-masing. Feliciano, tentu saja dia memberi angka 10 semudah memakan pasta 10 piring.

"Para penonton dan pembaca, silahkan vote US/UK. Hasilnya akan dikalkulasikan dengan penilaian juri. yang mendapat angka terbanyak, dia yang menang!"

Arthur tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Begitu pula dengan Alfred. Antonio joget-joget gak jelas. Para juri sedang asyik sendiri. Penonton sweatdrop. Author tertawa bahagia.

"Babak kedua... " Antonio mengocok botol sambil goyang dangdut. Kertas keluar, bertuliskan...

"Boyband?" Ya, boyband. Kelompok yang terdiri dari sekitar 4-5 orang bersuara merdu. Pokoknya keren deh!

"Aah, nyari boyband di negara gue mah gampang!" kata Alfred sombong.

"Di negara gue juga banyak, kali!" Arthur gak mau kalah.

"Apa lu nyolot, ntar gue cium lu!" teriak Alfred.

"Mesum!"

Francis mendengar kata 'mesum' langsung senyum-senyum gaje sambil megang mawar layu yang tadi.

"Baiklah pemirsa sekelurahan, kita lanjutkan babak kedua setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini," kata Antonio sambil ngacungin surat.

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

A/N: Maaf, chapter ini sangat gaje. Maklum karya pertama XD. Adegan USUK-nya juga kagak ada, lagi. Ntar deh saya tampilin di chap berikut. Oh iya, kata Antonio sang pembawa acara tadi, pembaca juga bisa vote US/UK di review. Juga bisa rikues apa yang bakal dipertandingkan di babak berikutnya XD. Silakan klik review *nodongin kapak punya Denmark*


	2. Chapter 2: Boyband

Disclaimer: Semua karakter di sini adalah milik Himaruya-sensei, kecuali Hongkong yang telah didaulat sebagai pacar saya *ditendang ke Ethiopia*

Rating: T, karena saya masih teenage *diinjek kakek-kakek*

Warning: OOC, gaje, rada shounen-ai, dan mengandung bahan kimia berbahaya. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan orang bengek dan kolot. Jadi yang merasa bengek, kolot, anti gaje, alergi OOC, dan gak suka shounen-ai, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dan mendaftarkan diri ke Taman Pemakaman Umum terdekat.

* * *

"Yak, kita kembali lagi di acara Duel-antar-negara yang kini menampilkan US vs UK! Dan yang paling penting, acara ini masih dibawakan oleh saya, pembawa acara yang ganteng ini!" Antonio si pembawa acara (sok) heboh bin hiperaktif kayak anak TK kembali muncul dari alam baka. Penonton bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kita sudah sampai di babak... um, 2 ya? Bener gak? Kalau gak salah sih, umm..." Antonio mulai amnesia. "Eh, eh, mas, temanya apa sih?" bisiknya pada Roderich sang juri terpelit.

"Boyband," jawab Roderich datar kayak triplek.

"Hah? Big Ben?" Antonio teriak-teriak heboh. Kayaknya selain amnesia dia juga kurang pendengaran (baca: budeg), pemirsa! Maklum, keseringan makan batang pohon sama tiang jemuran.

"Boyband, bego!" kata Arthur sambil pasang muka sebal yang cute banget, bikin Francis sang banci ngedip-ngedip gaje kayak orang gila sedang kelilipan.

"Oh iya, maaf saya lupa," Dasar Antonio, giliran Arthur yang ngomong aja denger. "Baiklah, pemirsa, di babak ini kita akan menampilkan masing-masing satu boyband dari US dan UK!"

'Hah? Satu?' batin Alfred. 'Kayaknya bakalan susah deh,' Maklum, di Amerika banyak boyband yang keren-keren. Pasti susah milihnya, lebih susah dari mendaki gunung sambil maen hulahop.

"NKOTB, Backstreet Boys, apa N'Sync ya?" kata Alfred sambil ngitungin kancing bajunya mak lampir.

"NKOTB! Kan kami pelopor boyband!" kata Jordan Knight anggota NKOTB.

"Apa lu udah tua juga! BSB! BSB!" kata Nick Carter dari Backstreet Boys nyari ribut.

"N'Sync! N'Sync is the best in the universe!" kata Justin Timberlake personil N'Sync niru sebuah dialog di Sesame Street.

Saudara-saudara, kini tiga boyband Amerika papan atas itu berantem. Alfred makin pusing tujuh rupa. Dia akhirnya menyeleksi dengan menyuruh mereka lomba makan mi instan rasa jengkol dan dimenangkan oleh N'Sync. Karena itu Backstreet Boys-lah yang dipilih untuk maju.

Sementara Arthur, dia sih gak sepusing Alfred dalam menyeleksi boyband-nya. "A1, katanya sedang konser di Zimbabwe. Blue, kalau gak salah sih sekarang sedang main bekel berjamaah. 5ive, gak deh, mereka kan nganut American style. Jadi... Take That?"

"Baiklah pemirsa, mari kita sambut US dan UK beserta boyband-boybandnya!" teriak Antonio. BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! TEET! TUING TUING! (suara tepuk tangan penonton).

_Backstreet's back alright!_

5 orang personil Backstreet Boys muncul sambil goyang dangdut-bukan, sambil ngedance diiringi lagu _Everybody_.

_Everybody, yeah... Rock your body! Yeah.._  
_Everybody, rock your body right! Backstreet's back, alright! Alright!_ (Buat yang gak tau lagunya silakan beli kasetnya di Mak Erot)

"Yeah, ini dia, US dengan boyband-nya,... apa namanya?" tanya Antonio membuat penonton facepalm.

"Backstreet Boys," Gilbert sang juri(g) dengan senang hati menjawab.

"Oke, sekarang mari kita sambut boyband dari UK!" kata Antonio sambil salto dengan hebohnya.

_Come on, come on, come on, come on take that and party! Come on, come on, come on, Take That!_

Take That muncul sambil nyanyi lagu _Take That and Party_ dan memukul para juri (WTF?). "Take that!" katanya sambil memukul Gilbert dengan aduhai.

"WTF!" Gilbert hanya bisa mengumpat sementara Feliciano cuman bisa ngumpet.

Antonio mengambil alih lagi. "Sekarang, tantangannya, hum... karena saya orang Spanyol yang tampan, baik hati, berbudi pekerti dan hobi membela tanah air, saya minta kalian nyanyi lagu berbahasa Spanyol!" kata Antonio seenaknya. "Silahkan Bekstrit Boys dulu,"

Backstreet Boys pun segera menyanyikan _Donde Quieras Yo Ire_ dengan aduhai dan sepoi-sepoi.

'Humm, suaranya lumayan bagus, perfomancenya juga gak jelek, tapi masih mending grup choir gue,' pikir Roderich sambil menorehkan angka 5 di kertasnya. Dasar pelit!

"Aduuh, keren banget! Eike gemes deh sama yang punya rambut pirang kayak eike itu, cucok deh, ihihi," kata Francis genit sambil dadah-dadahan gaje. Nick Carter-si rambut pirang tersebut langsung melotot kejam ke arah Francis yang kayaknya harus segera dikirim ke Taman Lawang itu.

Kiku si juri misterius lagi-lagi nyembunyiin kertasnya dari hadapan sang author.

"Uwaa~ Bagus sekali, vee~" Seperti yang kita tahu, Feliciano memberi nilai 0 dengan 1 di depannya. Buat pembaca yang (mungkin) kolot dan gak ngerti, angka itu adalah 10 (author ditabok readers).

"Humm, lumayan, masih awesome gue sih," kata Gilbert narsis sambil nyisir rambut putihnya yang selalu membuat dia diusir supir angkot (karena setau author supir angkot selalu melarang orang albino buat naik angkotnya). Oke, lupakan soal angkot.

Lagu Backstreet Boys itu selesai dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. "Wah~ bagus sekali, bukan? Sayangnya logat Spanish-nya kurang mantep, gak kayak saya. Sekarang kita sambit... Take That!" kata Antonio.

Take That maju dan menyanyikan lagu _No Si Aqui No Hay Amor_ (author belum pernah denger lagu ini, sumpah!).

'Lumayanlah, tapi gue jelas lebih milih Wiener Sangerknaben daripada ini,' pikir Roderich.

Francis hanya ngedip-ngedip gaje liat tarian sepseh Take That yang pake celana ngetat itu.

Kiku hanya bisa melongo sambil facepalm, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Vee~" Feliciano, gak usah ditanya deh! Pembaca udah tau kan dia ngasih nilai berapa?

'Waow! Awesome! Eh-kagak, masih awesome gue!' pikir Gilbert.

"Baiklah pemirsa di jalan tol maupun di jalan yang sesat, silakan pilih US atau UK! Nanti juga akan ada banyak doorprize yang akan dibagikan pada pemirsa yang beruntung, yang akan diundi pada last chapter. Maka itu, vote sebanyak-banyaknya dijamin anda tidak akan terkena virus flu alien"

"Woi, woi, bakal ada doorprize tuh! Lily, cepetan kirim yang banyak! US atau UK, terserah lu dah!" kata Vash-yang ingin mendapat doorprize dengan menghabiskan pulsa Lily. Kakak yang kejam.

"Hiks, boyband... tau gini gue ikutan juga. Gue kan punya Boyzone sama Westlife," kata Ireland sambil mencabuti bulu keteknya.

Hongkong (pacar author *?* ) hanya menonton acara tersebut tanpa ekspresi. (Kyaa! Cool banget! *dilempar petasan*)

Taiwan terus-menerus mengirim SMS untuk memvote sampai jempolnya bengkak. Entah vote siapa, author juga tak tahu.

Sementara Wang Yao kewalahan menghadapi adiknya yang paling dudul, Korea alias Im Yong Soo a.k.a. orang aneh kurang kerjaan, yang saking kurang kerjaannya dia mengecat kursi penonton yang tadinya berwarna biru gelap jadi warna butek gak jelas.

"Woi, ini warna apa sih? gak jelas banget, aru," tanya Wang Yao yang mendadak buta warna. "Sejak kapan aniki jadi orang bego? Jelas-jelas ini warna pelangi!" kata Yong Soo.

"Warna pelangi dari Hongkong!" bentak Lovino yang duduk di dekat Yong Soo-dan dia segera mendapatkan death glare dari Hongkong pacar author-coret.

* * *

Sementara itu-di backstage.

"Gila... panas banget sih! Curang-masa di backstage kagak dipasang AC!" keluh Alfred sambil membuka kancing kemejanya yang berwarna pink alay.

"Ya ampun! Gue lupa nyiapin scone rasa jengkol sama sandwich isi tongkol buat makan siang gue!" teriak Arthur.

Arthur berlari ke dapur, melewati Alfred (yang sedang buka baju). Tanpa sadar Arthur menginjak tali sepatunya dan Arthur jatuh dengan indahnya ke arah Alfred. Alfred pun ikutan jatuh. Atas izin author, kini mereka berpelukan dalam posisi berbahaya dengan Alfred yang half-naked. Alfred cuman bisa bengong. Arthur nyaris mimisan lihat Alfred yang super-sepseh tanpa kemeja itu. Dia segera kabur kayak banci Taman Lawang kena razia.

'Gile~bodinya kok bisa sepseh gitu? Kok bisa anak kecil kayak dia punya bodi kayak gitu-eh, mikir apa sih gue ini?' pikir Arthur mesum sambil nosebleed 1 galon. Lumayan bisa disumbang ke RS terdekat sebagai cadangan darah, atau dijual ke Nesia sebagai selai stroberi abal.

* * *

Kembali ke panggung-dengan Antonio yang nari hula-hula dengan buruknya sehingga dilempar tomat oleh penonton. 'Asyiik!' pikir Antonio. Melihat Antonio memakan tomat yang dilempar dengan santainya, penonton ganti melempar pisau dan granat ke arah Antonio.

Lupakan paragraf tadi karena sangat abal dan tidak benar.

"Ayo, pemirsa! Mari kita kocok-kocok botol keramat ini sambil goyang dombret ria!" teriak Antonio. Dia segera melakukan apa yang dia katakan, membuat penonton tambah ilfil sama Antonio.

Botol dikocok, dan sebuah gulungan kertas -yang memiliki mata dan mulut- keluar, dan bernyanyi, "Aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, AKU PETA!"

Hening. Penonton tak bersuara. Semuanya cuma bisa melongo liat makhluk aneh berbentuk gulungan kertas itu.

"GUE PETA WOI! PETA! P-E-T-A!" si gulungan kertas pun mulai sewot. "Diem lu, makhluk aneh!" Antonio segera menggebuknya dengan batang pohon mangga-entah darimana. Si 'makhluk aneh' pun tak bernyawa dalam sekejap.

Antonio membuka gulungan kertas yang bener-bener udah mati itu. "Berikutnya... olahraga? Jadi masing-masing akan menampilkan olahraga dari US dan UK! Sampai jumpa chapter depan!" kata Antonio sambil melambaikan tangan ala Miss Planet Merkurius.

* * *

A/N: Kayaknya chapter ini lebih gaje dan maksa dibanding sebelumnya deh ==. Adegan USUK-nya rada maksa, ya. Ntar saya bikin yang mendingan (saya kan penggemar USUK juga).

Justin Timberlake: Woi! Ini rada gak jelas! Jelas-jelas N'Sync yang menang lomba makan mi jengkol kok BSB yang dipilih?

Alfred: Untuk menghargai penonton, mereka jelas-jelas gak mau nyium aroma jengkol yang aduhai di panggung keramat itu kan?

Hongkong: Terus kenapa saya tiba-tiba diklaim jadi pacarnya author? Gak rela saya!

Author udah pundung di pojokan sebelum sempat menjelaskan bahwa BSB (Backstreet Boys), N'Sync, dan NKOTB (New Kids On The Block) adalah boyband Amerika, sementara A1, Blue, 5ive, dan Take That adalah boyband Inggris, juga Westlife dan Boyzone adalah boyband Irlandia (YANG KAYAK GITU SIH GAK USAH DIJELASIN JUGA UDAH PADA TAU, AUTHOR BEGO!)

* * *

Reply review

- **Hiroko Jones**: Vash itu abis gulat sama 10 beruang sambil minum vodka-nya Russia, makanya dia pusing, mabuk, mual, muntah-muntah, diare, gangguan kehamilan, dan jadi OOC gitu. Austria-Spain, hmm, akan saya tampilkan kalau ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Rikues anda (yang olahraga itu) akan saya masukkan di chap berikut.

- **Zubei**: Juri baru? Entahlah. Tadinya saya udah nelpon Nesia buat jadi juri, tapi boro-boro nerima, dia malah lebih sibuk ngurusin lomba balap karung beras Bulog di kampungnya ketimbang ngurus kasus Century atau Gayus.

- **Little senna-chan**: Tepat sekali! Itu memang Teletubbies! Selamat, anda mendapatkan satu truk jengkol merk abal yang akan diantar ke alam mimpi anda. Rikues anda saya tampung, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. Jadi ikuti terus fic gaje ini!

- **Higashiyama-K**: USUK sudah saya tampilkan dengan super-maksa di sini (maklum, gak bakat bikin romance). Di last chapter nanti juga bakalan ada USUK, dan (mungkin) USUK juga bakal nyempil di chap-chap yang lain.

- **America 50states Hero**: Wow! Rikuesnya keren banget, sampe bikin author sarap ini merinding kayak Latvia. Saya tampung dulu ya, dan mungkin nanti bakal muncul di chap-chap selanjutnya.

- **Charles Grey**: Itu bukan acara kreativitas yang itu, yang saya maksud itu Sesame Street (monster2 berbulu kan?). Emang author yang bego, harusnya bukan nulis 'kreativitas & lagu', soalnya yang bener itu genre-nya 'fast-moving action, humor, and music' - yah, tapi rada nyambung ke kreativitas kan? *maksa* Makasih koreksinya, jadi ralat buat chapter pertama. Waah~ anda tahu banyak tentang boyband ya? Senangnya~ *loncat2 ala Dora* Dugaan anda tepat, kali ini Backstreet Boys yang muncul.

- **Xavierre**: Yang kalah dihukum? Ide bagus tuh! Usul brilian anda segera ditampung di bak mandi untuk last chapter.

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah review cerita gaje buatan saya yang super-newbie dan tak tahu apa-apa ini... *terharu sampe nangis segalon*


	3. Chapter 3: Sport

A/N: Akhirnya... fic kontes tergaje dan teraneh ini di-update juga. Makasih para readers yang udah nungguin sampe rambutnya gimbal, bulukan, ubanan dan kutuan. Maaf banget nih updatenya kelamaan, ngalahin lamanya Belanda ngejajah Indonesia (lebay). Sebenernya itu bukan salah author, salahkanlah Pak RW dan Bu RW yang udah nyuruh saya ngeronda di Ethiopia sehingga saya gak sempet update fic ini.

* * *

Disclaimer: Karakter-karakter Hetalia punyanya Himaruya-sensei, Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, kriket punya Inggris, Marylebone Cricket Club sama Berkshire County Cricket Club juga punyanya Inggris, American Football jelas2 punyanya Amerika, cerita Duel US vs UK ini punyanya orang cantik, imut, kiyut, menggemaskan yang juga pacarnya Abang Hongkong alias saya #digebukrame-rame.

Genre: Parody (parodi dari apaan juga author gak tau! asal banget sih milih genre-nya)

Rating: T buat toddler (balita) seperti anda-anda sekalian *digebuk*

Summary: Summary, ore wa hero da! *ditendang Alfred* Yah, pokoknya gitu deh. Liat aja di summary page sebelumnya.

Warning: Mengandung alkohol 70%, tetradoxin 20%, kalium sianida 100%, OOC 100%, gaje 99.9%, kata-kata abal 60%. Sangat berbahaya untuk dikonsumsi oleh orang-orang yang tidak pernah kursus merebonding toge dan mengeriting antena teve.

* * *

Alfred tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Ditatapnya bendera kebangsaannya yang motifnya nabrak banget, biru bintang-bintang sama merah garis-garis. Dia sangat yakin untuk memenangkan duel gak penting ini. Di sisi lain, Arthur termenung gaje. Teringat sama 'kecelakaan' kemaren. 'Ah, bukannya mikirin gituan! Sekarang waktunya untuk pertarungan, siapa yang kalah dan siapa yang menang!' batin Arthur yang udah mulai sadar.

Di panggung yang dilapisi karpet warna ungu norak dan dihiasi sama tirai warna kuning ngejreng berenda-renda, muncullah sesosok makhluk mirip manusia yang belum teridentifikasi bernama Antonio. Dia yang memakai baju warna pink alay dan sepatu ijo mencrang membawa mike kelap-kelip yang norak abis. Dialah MC kontes gaje ini.

"Yak, pemirsa sekalian! Yang ada di Zimbabwe maupun di Uganda, yang masih ada di perut mamih maupun yang udah membusuk di dalem tanah, inilah waktunya untuk kontes paling spektakuler abad ini, Duel-Antar-Negara! Masih menampilkan Inggris dan Amerika sebagai kontestan, dan sekarang udah di babak ketiga! Beri applause paling meriah buat MC-nya!" teriaknya heboh kenceng banget, padahal mike-nya nyala dan semua speaker-nya dipasang yang paling pol. Bisa dibayangin kan gimana budegnya jadi penonton di sana.

"Masih bersama juri-juri keren dan spektakuler, walaupun tak sekeren sang MC. Ada Roderich, Francis, Kiku, Feliciano, sama Gilbert. Btw, di babak ini kita bakalan membahas olahraga yang spektakuler di Inggris dan Amerika. Sekarang mari kita interview personifikasi negaranya, Alfred F. Jones dan Arthur Kirkland!"

Antonio mendekat ke Arthur kayak yang mau PDKT (ehem). "Gimana persiapan Anda, saudara Arthur? Apakah Anda memasang susuk ajaib biar menang? Atau mengirim santet ke Alfred? Atau minum ramuan ajaib yang-"

"Ya enggaklah, bego!" bantah Arthur sambil menggebuk kepala Antonio pake beton 200 kg. "Lu nanya-nanya lagi gue lempar ke Taman Pemakaman Umum di Zimbabwe!" Arthur sewot. Lagi PMS kayaknya.

"Aduh, gak asik banget si Arthur. Mending kita interview Alfred aja, yuk!" kata Antonio, kagak jelas dia ngajak siapa.

Alfred yang sedang makan potato chip rasa stroberi dan jus sapi panggang menoleh ke arah Antonio yang udah siap-siap sama mike keramatnya. "Halo, Alfred! Kumaha damang?"

"Yeah, I'm okay-okay saja."

"Kumaha persiapan maneh di kontes ieu?"

"Just usual-usually, kok. Not ribet-ribet actually," jawaban Alfred membingungkan author, dia ini beneran orang Amrik gak sih?

"Sip! Gue tunggu di panggung, yo!" kata Antonio sambil melambaikan tangannya kayak penghuni Taman Lawang.

Antonio balik ke panggung sambil breakdance yang diselingi gerakan tari pendet. "Baik pemirsa, udahan aja interview gak pentingnya! Sekarang kita mulai ke masalah utama. Udah pada tau kan babak ini temanya olahraga? Kita sambut olahraga-olahraga di Inggris dan Amerika! Ada kriket di Inggris dan American football di Amerika, mari kita lihat"

Arthur langsung nyetel slideshow tentang sejarah kriket.

"Kriket diperkirakan ditemukan pada zaman Tudor, abad ke-16 di Inggris, yaitu melalui game creag yang dimainkan oleh Prince Edward, anak dari Edward I, di Newenden, Kent, tahun 1301. Walaupun bukti ini tidak cukup kuat, tapi ini adalah bentuk awal dari permainan kriket. Tahun 1598, ini disebut creckett. Mungkin diambil dari bahasa Inggris Tua cricc atau cryce yang berarti penopang (tongkat). Pada tahun 1598, olahraga yang disebut creckett dimainkan oleh anak laki-laki di Royal Grammar School, Guildford. Awalnya adalah permainan anak-anak, tapi pada tahun 1610 kriket mulai dimainkan oleh orang dewasa. Blablabla..."

Setengah dari penonton udah pada molor, lainnya pada asyik main sendiri, sisanya nyolong barang-barang punya penonton yang sedang molor.

"Khu khu khu... lumayan ini dompet," kata Turkey sang maling.

"Mau apa lu sama dompet adek gue? Mau gue dor?" Vash tiba-tiba nyolot. Di tangannya ada senapan warna pink abstrak. Turkey udah ngangkat tangannya, sehingga terciumlah aroma aneh dari keteknya.

"Kakak, itu bukan dompetku," kata Lily sambil nutupin hidungnya. Vash nurunin senapannya. "Kalo bukan punya adek gue, gak apa-apa lu colong," katanya menyesatkan.

Kembali ke panggung, selesai slideshow ngebosenin itu, sekarang Arthur nyetel pertandingan kriket Marylebone Cricket Club VS Berkshire County Cricket Club. Marylebone Cricket Club (MCC) itu klub kriket terkenal, kalo Berkshire County Cricket Club author gak tau. Asal nemu aja.

Pertandingannya seru, tapi (kayaknya) dimenangkan sama MCC yang lebih berpengalaman. Juri-juri (yang hampir author lupakan) nonton tuh pertandingan sambil mangap-mangap.

Roderich segera menorehkan angka di kertas nilai-nya. Begitu pula dengan Kiku. Yang lain masih nonton dengan semangat. "Vee~awas!" teriak Feliciano waktu runner-nya MCC hampir kena. "Bego! Lewat kanan! Kanan!" Gilbert ikutan heboh. Francis malah jelalatan, nyari pemain yang ganteng nan seksi.

"Buset ini pertandingan udah lewat dari kapan, kok masih semangat nonton?" gumam Arthur. (A/N: Entah pertandingan itu ada atau enggak, sebenernya author enggak tau)

"Hebat, vee~!" Feliciano langsung ngasih nilai 10. "Keren," gumam Francis sambil nulis. Entah berapa dia ngasih skor, hanya diketahui Francis dan Tuhan YME (karena author pun gak tau). Sementara Gilbert bukannya nulis nilai malah gambar gunung dan sawah yang diberi judul "Pemandangan". Kurang kerjaan.

"Baiklah, pemirsa! Kembalikan perhatian Anda pada saya!" teriak Antonio heboh setelah pertandingannya udahan dan para juri udah ngasih nilai. Kayaknya dia sewot gara-gara gak diperhatiin. "Gimana tadi pertandingan kriket yang dipertontonkan oleh Arthur dari Inggris? Hebat kan? Walaupun masih lebih hebat saya sih, tapi pokoknya hebat!" Antonio nyerocos gaje.

* * *

"Sekarang waktunya untuk menampilkan olahraga populer khas Amerika, American football!"

Alfred yang masih makan potato chip rasa pizza topping ayam panggang saus barbekyu campur sambel terasi buru-buru naik ke panggung dan nyetel slideshow sejarahnya.

"American football dihasilkan dari beberapa perbedaan utama dari sepak bola rugby, terutama perubahan aturan oleh Walter Camp, yang dianggap sebagai 'Father of American Football'. Akhir abad 19 dan awal abad 20, permainan ini dikembangkan oleh para pelatih di perguruan tinggi, Eddie Cochems, Amos Alonzo Stagg, Knute Rockne, dan Glenn "Pop" Warner. Olahraga ini menjadi populer di abad 20. Sekian."

"Begitulah, pemirsa. Singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas," kata Antonio sambil melirik tajam ke arah Alfred yang malah makanin bekal Antonio seenaknya. "Sekarang cepetan puter pertandingannya!" bentak Antonio ke Alfred sambil mencoba menyelamatkan makan siangnya. Dengan terpaksa Alfred menurut. Diputarnya pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats melawan Oujou White Knights.

"Tunggu, tunggu, kok pake anime Eyeshield 21? Jangan pake produk negara lain dong!" Kiku (yang enggak pernah ngomong) protes.

"Oke, oke, sewot amat lu," sungut Alfred sambil ganti kasetnya. Sekarang yang diputer adalah pertandingan The U.S. Naval Academy Midshipmen lawan Colorado State Rams. Sekali lagi, author gak tahu-menahu soal tim-tim ini. Asal nemu sih ==.

Kiku duluan yang ngasih nilai sambil merengut, kayaknya masih gak rela anime-nya diklaim sama Alfred. 'Si Yong Soo udah suka niru-niru, belum lagi Yao sama Nesia suka ngebajak, ini Alfred mau ikut-ikutan ngeklaim anime gue juga?' batinnya sebal.

Roderich yang mau ngambil pulpen malah ngejatuhin kacamatanya. Alhasil, tuh kacamata retak seribu. 'Sial! Gue jadi gak bisa liat jelas tuh pertandingan, gimana gue bisa nilai?' batinnya.

"Pake nih!" kata Antonio menyodorkan kotak kacamata. Roderich udah bersiap-siap nolak, soalnya curiga tuh kacamata pasti norblay (norak bin alay) dengan bentuk hati, bingkai bold warna-warni. Tapi Antonio buka dan isinya... kacamata super mahal keluaran merk terkenal. "Ah..." Roderich merasa terharu. Sebaik itukah Antonio, mau membelikan kacamata mahal gara-gara kacamatanya rusak?

"Ini sebenernya gue mau ngasih buat Kakek Rome, tapi dianya bilang gak butuh kacamata dari gue. Sampe matanya rabun atau katarak gue gak bakal lagi beliin tuh kakek kacamata! Mending buat elo aja," Antonio memakaikan kacamata itu ke Roderich sambil nyerocos gaje. Roderich blushed. Antonio mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, dia mulai limbung dan akhirnya jatuh dalam posisi... (ehem) berciuman dengan Roderich!

Roderich buru-buru ngedorong Antonio. "Pueh, pueh! Hoeekk... Sialan, gue jadi gak bisa makan enak lagi," Ya ampun mas Roderich, gak usah selebay itu! "Tapi makasih ya, kacamatanya," bisiknya pelan sambil blushed. Antonio tersenyum.

"Aaarrggh! Adegan apa itu?" Vash yang ada di bangku penonton shock berat. Lily buru-buru nenangin. "Tenang kak, ini ada cabe," katanya sambil menyodorkan sekilo cabe. Apa hubungannya? Entahlah.

Dengan begonya, Vash nelan tuh cabe. "Woah.. buset pedes banget! Lily, kenapa kamu gak bilang kalo cabe itu pedes? Bwoaah.. Ampun!" teriak Vash sambil nyari air. Vash, anak SD juga tau kalo cabe itu pedes! Sekolah di mana sih si Vash?

"Mau, da?" Ivan menyodorkan sebotol cairan mencurigakan. Tanpa ampun Vash meneguknya sampai habis, terus tumbang. Ternyata itu adalah vodka! Vodka adalah minuman keras yang kadar alkoholnya aja 35% - 70%. Orang biasa gak bakal kuat minumnya, termasuk Vash.

"Aiie... Lily, kau seperti bidadari... Lalala... lilili... Syalaalala..." Vash kumat lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, dilempar biola sama Roderich. Akhirnya Vash tumbang beneran.

Lupakan keributan di atas bangku penonton itu, mari kembali ke panggung. Para juri udah selesai ngasih nilai, dan pertandingannya udah abis. Sekarang Antonio ngocok-ngocok botol keramat yang biasa dipake buat arisan itu.

"Tema buat babak selanjutnya... makanan?" kata Antonio sambil membaca gulungan kertas dari botol keramat itu.

* * *

A/N: Huuft... akhirnya selesai juga. Sumpah, chapter ini saya keder banget, habis gak tau apa-apa soal olahraga, maklum saya gak bisa olahraga. Tiap pelajaran olahraga dari SD sampe sekarang pasti dapet nilai buruk rupa *curcol*. Tapi akhirnya selesai dengan gajenya, seperti biasa. Maaf kalau kurang puas, habis saya bener-bener gak paham olahraga.

* * *

Reviews Reply

**America 50states Hero**: Studio film sama male singer? Menyusul... Walaupun saya masih bingung di Inggris studio filmnya apaan yak? Gak mungkin kan SenamArt atau RompiFilm? Tapi bakalan saya usahain deh...

**PervyRandomzPlayerBUHAHA**: Asem? Wah, pasti gara-gara saya kebanyakan makan sayur asem campur keringetnya si Gilbert, tuh. (Gilbert: kok nyalahin gue? keringet author tuh yang asem!)

**Baka-pon**: AustriaXSpain? Waduh kok banyak yang pada minta yang begini ya? Padahal saya baca ulang chapter 1 dan chapter 2 kagak ada sama sekali hints AustriaXSpain. Tapi saya usahain deh... Fic ini khusus buat US sama UK tapi kalau banyak yang minta nanti saya bikin duel antar nation lain.

**Little senna-chan**: Gak lama-lama banget, chapter depan request anda udah dimuat, kok.

**Hikaru no Hoshi**: USUK ditambahin? Oke, oke. Terus ikutin fic ini aja, pasti dapet USUK dan bonus gelas cantik abal yang cuma bisa diliat kebo yang jago nari balet.

**Charles Grey**: Anda ternyata suka banget sama boyband barat, ya? Ternyata ada juga yang satu nasib dan satu spesies dengan saya... *terharu* UKUS? USUK? Ah, yang mana aja gak masalah #maklum, authorgakbecusgini


End file.
